Note
by lightning027
Summary: It's another one of those "sucked into the DN universe" stories, but with a twist . . Elle and Jason are pulled in, but Jason has no clue what a "death note" is.  Can a DN obsessed girl and an athletic nerd handle this pile of crazy? No pairings yet.
1. Note

**(A/N –** Hi! Welcome to another Death Note story. I've worked on this one for a while, and now that I have three chapters I've decided to post. I'm sorry for my other readers for not posting chapters for my other stories. I've had a lot of homework and not a lot of free time, and also I haven't felt very inspired. I hope to post more in November and December, but no promises.

This is a cliché plotline with a little twist. It's a bit of a serious story with crack elements thrown in, so it should be confusing =]. I hope you like it, and my idea for another kind of "Note". Enjoy!

Don't own Death Note, blah, don't own any characters blah.

Although technically I can own L and B because letters can't have copyrights, right? RIGHT?)

XXXXXXXXX

1 - The Note

She walked through the store, searching for the one aisle that was always the hardest to find.

"Goddamnit, why do they always hide the manga in the back?" she complained, finally locating the books.

Her name was Lindsay, but she hated that name. Absolutely hated it with all her being. Everyone called her Elle, which is pronounced L.

I think you can see where this is going.

She scanned the shelves for the book she was looking for, Bleach volume 31, to be exact. She had just discovered the series and was reading like a maniac. Again. She sighed.

"And of course they don't have it. Nobody ever has the book I need," she was about to move out of the aisle when she glanced at the Death Note section out of habit. She turned away, then did a double take. Elle couldn't believe her eyes. There was a book she had never seen before.

The girl crouched down and pulled the little black book free, eyes widening at the cover. She felt like an angelic choir would appear any minute now and start singing Hallelujah.

The book was titled "Death Note" and looked exactly like the note in the story, except that the title was written in Old English, aka "L font". Elle knew she had to get it. She didn't even know what it was but she knew she needed it. How could she be a true Death Note fan if she hadn't read every book? She stood up and immediately bumped into another person, who staggered forward and fell on the shelf in front of him.

Elle finally got a good look at the guy, and her jaw dropped.

"Jason?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and fighting the urge to smile.

The boy turned around and fixed the glasses resting on his nose, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Uh, hi Lindsay," he said, obviously trying to keep his cool although he was a jock in an area clearly off limits to him.

Although Jason was a jock (he was the quarterback of the football team, and the point guard for basketball, while still maintaining his position as captain of the soccer team. All in one season.), he still managed to be geeky somehow. He had glasses, sure, but he also got grades that rivaled Elle's own. She both admired and disliked him for that.

"Call me Elle. What are you doing in the manga section? Do you even read books for fun?" Elle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I read! And I thought I recognized you so I decided to say hi. My sister needs to pick up her monthly reading book," he answered. Elle rolled her eyes.

"As if we already didn't give us enough homework, now they make us read pointless books that we don't even like," she complained. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, that's the reason I don't read for pleasure anymore. I don't have any time. I'm surprised you do," he said. Elle was feeling weird. This was the first real conversation she had ever held with Jason, who her friend Rachel had deemed "asstastic". Elle didn't even know why she was thinking of that comment right now. All she knew was that the geeky-hot guy was talking to her and she wasn't floundering for words. That was good, right?

"Well, do you study?" Jason nodded. Elle lip twitched as she tried to hold back a smile.

"I don't study."

Jason's jaw dropped. Jason was usually calm and composed. He didn't even smile unless it was something really smile-worthy. But this was serious. How could she survive without studying!

"How –"

"I really don't know. I just absorb the stuff when we learn it in class and I don't have to study. It's kinda weird, actually," Elle shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. In reality, her face was heating up at Jason's reaction. She was glad she could do just as good as him without even having to try.

"That's amazing," Jason said. He felt his face heat up a bit after he said that, but that was just because he wasn't really used to talking to girls. He meant what he said, he just felt kinda awkward saying it.

Elle felt her blush deepen. Jason, the most sought after critic at Dillian Middle School had said she was amazing. She felt like fist pumping and melting at the same time. The only thing that actually happened was she dropped her book. Mostly because she had forgotten she was holding it.

"Oh, whoops," she floundered. _Whoops? You sound retarded! _She thought to herself as she reached down to retrieve her book. But Jason got there before her.

"Death Note? What the heck is this?" he asked, flipping to the second page.

"No! Don't read that!" Elle practically yelled, trying to get the book away from him. If he saw how geeky she was, he would never want to talk to her again!

"Whoa, this is freaky. Is this some sort of witch book or something?" Jason asked, holding the book out to Elle. She frowned.

"No! Its!- well, I'm not exactly sure what it is, really," she opened the front cover and read the inside page as Jason leaned over her shoulder.

_Deep breaths, Elle, deep breathes. Ignore the cute guy and his breath that smells like spearmint and read like a normal person, _she thought to herself. And she began to read out loud for some strange reason.

"If you are a true fan, recite the incantation and make a wish. After you recite it, you will be given the opportunity to make your wish a reality," Elle looked at Jason, whose eyes held a hint of a smile.

"Huh. Could be fun. Make a wish, it's not like anything bad could happen," he said.

That's what everyone says before something goes wrong.

And Elle had read too many fantasy books to not know that.

OK. So Elle wished. She wished that she would be able to get to know Jason better. Jason closed his eyes and made a wish too. When they were done, Elle started to read the incantation, and Jason joined in.

"Red is the rose,  
><em>the blood on your finger,<em>  
>the color the apple shines.<p>

Black is the night  
><em>the beacon of death,<em>  
>what he has become.<p>

Blue is the truth,  
><em>but more the lies,<br>_the ordinary hue.

It is your choice,  
><em>what color to yield,<em>  
>Red, Black, or Blue.<p>

So enter now,  
><em>fear for your life,<em>  
><strong>now is the time to chose."<strong>

After she read the poem, Elle immediately felt tired. She felt like she just wanted to curl up on the floor of the bookstore and sleep for a century. Which is weird because she hates germs and the floor had to be crawling with them. Elle fought to keep standing, but eventually she dropped to her knees. Jason stumbled into a shelf, knocking books out of place. Elle felt strangely calm as she sank into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elle woke up, her head throbbing. She reached up, as if to pull her covers off of herself. But there were no covers. Elle was in a freaken dirty ass alley. Lying down.

"GAH!" Elle stood up, patting herself in order to get nasty alley crap off of her. Then she picked up the Death Note book, except it only said "Note" now. Elle shrugged, and then tried to figure out how the hell she ended up in an alley in the first place. She heard a groan come from her right, and she jumped, moving to a defensive stance.

A cardboard box moved to reveal Jason, rubbing his head and muttering to himself. His glasses were falling off his nose and his hair was ruffled. Elle couldn't help thinking about how cute he looked.

"Jason? Do you know where we are?" Elle asked. Jason noticed her for the first time, and was about to answer when someone else did for him.

"The Kanto region of Japan."

Elle spun around, finding herself face to face with a very strange looking creature she immediately knew was a shinigami. He, (she knew it was a he because of his voice), had big eyes and even bigger, catlike, ears. His face was like that of a hairless cat, except the cat would have had no skin. A fuzzy substance grew over his skull. His body was very thin, and was wrapped in gray gauze. His hands were very large, and followed the same principle as his face. His wings resembled that of a bat.

"Uh, thanks. Would this also happen to be Death Note Japan?" Elle asked. She needed to know as much as she could about what had happened.

"Yes, that would be right," the shinigami answered. Jason looked between Elle and the thing. He felt left out, like there was some kind of inside joke he didn't know. Jason had never felt this excluded before. And he didn't like it.

"Would somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Jason asked, letting some of his annoyance leak into his voice. Elle's eyebrows raised because of his tone of annoyance. The shingami's eyes got wider as well.

"Wait, this one doesn't know what Death Note is?" the thing asked. Elle shook her head.

"Oh, that's just great! Only true fans were supposed to recite that so that I wouldn't have to deal with one of these," the shinigami jabbed his thumb at Jason. "Completely and utterly out of it. It was bad enough that I would have to explain how to use the Note and your purpose in this world."

"Well, why don't you start with that, then I'll fill Jason in on what he needs to know," Elle said. This shinigami seemed to know what he was doing, even if he was lazy.

"OK, so you're here because me and a couple of buddies of mine hate Ryuk. We hate that he always gets all the fun and was able to trick the shinigami king out of that extra Death Note. So we pooled our resources and were able concoct that Note over there." The shinigami pointed at the Note, which Elle was holding. "It's not like a normal Death Note. With a few incantations and a favor from the king, we made it so that we could pull a person, or people from your realm, in order to do our bidding."

"Wait, don't you hate having to explain all this crap to us?" Elle asked. The shinigami nodded. "Then why are you doing this? Where are your friends?"

"They're too lazy to even come down here to say hi. I lost a bet. Therefore, I have to take care of you brats, which is a definite waste of my time. Now shut up and don't interrupt me again."

Elle made a zipping motion over her mouth, which Jason mimicked. Then they noticed what had happened and gave each other weird looks. The shinigami sighed and almost face palmed. Stupid humans. Oh well, they're good for entertainment.

"So, you're here to mess with Ryuk's plans. I don't care how you do it, you just need to piss Ryuk off. You have three choices, as stated in that little poem piece of crap. Yeah, you can tell I didn't write that. Your choices are Red, Blue, and Black. So, your choice?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. I get that Blue is L and Red id Light, but who's Black?" Elle asked, the gears in her mind turning. She had never watched the anime of Death Note. Was there a character that was represented by black? She didn't think so . . .

"Who's L and Light?" Jason whispered. Elle shook her head. The shinigami was right, having someone that had not read Death Note was gonna be annoying. But she would just have to deal.

"Light believes that all criminals, bad people, and people that do not contribute to society should die. He also believes that with him being in charge of these deaths, the world would become a better place.

"L, on the other hand, believes criminals should be punished, but not killed. He thinks that Light going against the law to kill people is wrong, and that it makes Light a criminal himself. You got it?" Elle asked.

"Damn. That is some deep shit," Jason mumbled.

"I thought you didn't cuss!" Elle exclaimed, a bit taken aback by Jason's foul language. She never thought someone as cute as him could cuss. It was like a bunny biting off a mouse's head.

"Usually I don't, but this is some deep chiz," Jason stated, changing back to his normal cuss-replacers.

"OK, enough time for talk. What is your choice?" the shinigami asked, looking bored.

"But I still have no clue who Black is!" Elle frowned, but then something in her head clicked. She remembered Rachel making fun of one of her favorite Death Note characters by messing with his name.

"Wait, you're talking about BB, aren't ya?" Elle asked. The shinigami looked a bit shocked that she knew who represented black, but he just shrugged.

"Whoa, who's BB?" Jason asked.

"A serial killer who lives to beat L. Well, he won't be living for long. Unless we get to him in time," the gears turned in Elle's head. She started to think about what she wanted to do in this world, how she would want to change the course of the story. A plan started to form in her head.

"I've answered enough questions. What is your answer?"

"Navy. Jason will not chose because he doesn't know enough to chose."

"What? Navy?" the shinigami looked at Elle strangely.

"A mixture of black and blue. Basically, you could say I'm just against Light. But I also want to help B out with his personal problems, and L needs to be taught a lesson by being second place. He's pretty cocky 'cause he's never lost. He needs to learn. They all need to learn," Elle smiled. Jason's eyes went wide.

"OK, major creep factor there. And no, I don't care how gay that sounded," he added before Elle could say anything. "Does this mean we're gonna be meeting a serial killer? Because that's not cool with me."

"Yes, we are meeting a serial killer. And his mirror image. And a much worse serial killer. And maybe a sheep, a chocoholic, and a chronic fangirl. I can't wait!" Elle smiled again, excited by the prospect of meeting characters from her favorite manga. Jason kept looking at her like she was nuts. Which was probably true. Hey, I'm just sayin.

"No, I think you can wait. You still have to learn how to use the Note. It isn't a Death Note, I promise. I have a Death Note right here," he patted his side, where two Death Notes rested. "Yeah, I have two. The other's my friend's. He has 165 years left, so he let me borrow it to give to you." He handed the Death Note to Elle, who looked at it with wonder.

"I'm sure you know how to use that, but the Note is a different matter. With it you can communicate between dimensions. You write to the person on the other end through it."

"But who's on the other side?" Elle asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lance didn't know what the fuck was in the aisle he walked into. All he knew was that this was the way Jase went, and that's who he was looking for. He most certainly wasn't looking for a weird-ass book that had "Death" written on the cover. But then again, Jase was weird. Maybe he was getting into horror movies or some other weird shit.

He picked up the book, looking for the back cover and the description. That's where that was supposed to be, right? Lance shrugged and just opened that damn thing up. If his brother could read it, he could. He was, after all, a sophomore, and Jase was just a wittle eighth grader. Lance chuckled a bit.

He opened the book, and immediately, a familiar scrawl appeared.

_Is there anybody there? Mom, Dad? Lance? Jenny?_

Lance sniggered. What was this, Jase's diary? But why would a diary have the word death on the front? _Maybe he's turning into one of those emo freaks. If this is the aisle he was lookin' in, it ain't too impossible._

Lance was just about to close the book, when more writing appeared right before his eyes. He blinked a few times, then read the handwriting which was now very angular and much sloppier.

_**YO! We be trapped in another dimension here! Please write somethin' in the fuckin' book before I go all magic and whoop yo ass!**_

Lance wasn't sure if it was the fact that the words just appeared, or that the ghetto slang just freaked him out, but he took a pen off of a nearby shelf and started writing.

_OK! I'm writing, I'm writing!_

_Lance? Is that you?_

_**Wait, isn't Lance you're older brother? I hear he's a douche.**_

_I can hear you, smartass._ Lance was a bit offended by this person's blatant abuse of him. But who was this guy?

_**You can't hear me, you can read what I write, dumbass. How do you live with this guy, Jason?**_

_L, shut up. We need to discuss our problems before we start yelling at my douchey brother._

_Hey!_

_**Ok, here's the deal, we're stuck in another dimension. If you could just get this book to Rachel Simmons in 8**__**th**__** grade, class 5-B, then everything would be peachy.**_

_Peachy? Dude, you're so gay._

_**I'm a chick. Once again, dumbass.**_

_Stop it, you guys. And how will Rachel help? She's um . . . not the brightest._

_**Just because she doesn't get straight A's doesn't make her stupid. And besides, she could get my Death Note books together so we could figure out dates and times of deaths and how to prevent them. Also, she has a list of things to do to annoy L. I wanna try that out.**_

_Wait, is L the serial killer?_

_**No, B's the serial killer.**_

_HOLD UP! My brother's in an alternate dimension with a psycho bitch, a serial killer, and you need Rachel Simmons to give you the death note. Oh, and we're talking through a magic book. FML._

Lance then banged__his head on the shelf a few times, then scribbled all over the Note.

_**Hey hey, whoa whoa, hey. I'm not a psycho bitch. And props for spelling that right, Mr. Remedial English. Two, we already have the Death Note. Rachel needs to get this book so that she can read book 13 to me. Can you remember that, pea brain?**_

_God help me. Those free samples at the cookie place must have been drugged._

_Dude, I know it's hard to handle, but you need to trust L_

_**It's Elle.**_

_OK, Elle. You need to trust Elle and give the Note to Rachel. Elle knows a lot more about this place than we do, and if she says Rachel can help, than she can help us. Please man. We're in deep crap right now._

_Dude, just say shit for once in your life._

_**He already did. You missed it. =P**_

_Oh wow, now girly-ass emoticons. And I thought you were hardcore._

_**I can kill you right now. 40 seconds to heart attack.**_

_Elle! Don't even joke about that! The Death Note is serious chiz!_

_**So is squaids but I still joke about that.**_

_What the fuck is squaids?_

_**Squirrel Aids. Now get your ass moving. I need Rachel as soon as possible. Elle, out.**_

_Lance, I swear she's not this weird in person. She just hates you. No offense, but she just does. I know the whole alternate dimension thing is weird, but just believe us on this & get to Rachel. Fast. _

_I got it lil' bro. Just don't let that chick give you squirrel aids or whatever the crap psycho bitches do. Oh, and don't die._

_Thanks for the words of wisdom, O sensitive one._

Lance smiled, almost hearing his brother's words in his ear. Surprisingly, he believed the whole "alternate universe" thing quite easily. Maybe it was because of his secret interest in conspiracy theorists. Either way, Lance was on board with whatever shit storm was brewing for his little brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, we're going to need a place to stay, preferably a house, numerous computers, drug dealer phones, two tickets on the next flight to LA, and a whole lotta cash we don't have," Elle mumbled.

"Actually, you have an account with $47,921 in it right now. I had both your bank accounts added together and transported to this world. That was hard, trust me," the shinigami muttered, floating near Jason as the trio walked down the streets of Tokyo.

"Would you mind telling us your name, it kinda bugs me," Jason asked, looking at the strange being. Elle realized that the shinigami never had told them his name. Elle had never really cared about names, because really, you didn't have to use them in a normal conversation. _I have to start thinking about this sort of stuff more often,_ she thought.

"Neil," the thing answered. Jason and Elle burst into fits of laughter while Neil watched on with disdain.

"It's not my fault my name is so terrible. The king was feeling silly that day," Neil grumbled.

"Speaking of silly, I can't understand a word these people are saying. How are we gonna learn Japanese in like . . ." Elle did some mental math, which she wasn't very good at. "Four days? What, are we gonna listen to some sort of CD or something?"

"Yep. Actually, you will listen to a CD when you go to bed. My friends say it has some sort of magical quality that helps humans learn faster, but I don't really believe that. But it's all I have," Neil shrugged.

"Why did you say we had four days to learn Japanese? Shouldn't we learn, oh, I don't know, _now_?" Jason asked, still annoyed that he didn't know that much about Death Note and felt left out.

"No. First, we're going to LA," Elle said with a grin.


	2. Insanity

(A/N – hello! Here's another chapter, although it's kind of a filler. Things are mostly just set into motion, and the real chiz starts next chapter. I hope you enjoy! And thanks so much for all the reviews. It's the most I've gotten for a single chapter before! Here's your answers:

Mangafreak666 – I've given their age in the last chapter, but some countries have different ages for grades so Elle, Jason & Rachel – 13, Lance – 15/16. And yes, I'll get more detailed with their features later, I'm actually going to be working on it quite soon when they buy clothes =]

Wolfishmoon - you and your guinea pig are epic.

Everyone else without a specific question – YOU BE EPIC!

Disclaimer – I no can haz death note? NOOOOO!

I don't even own Jason! (cause he's based off a guy I know)

2 – Insanity

"LA? Why the heck are we going there?" Jason asked. Elle only looked at him and grinned.

"How else are we gonna release a serial killer form jail? Or an insane asylum? Wait, exactly where did B go after L caught him?" Elle asked, directing the question at Neil, who sighed.

"God, how much of this shit will I have to explain. B's in an asylum. And a heavily guarded one at that. Once we get to LA I'll help you find it. You're so fuckin' needy," he whined. Jason rolled his eyes.

"So, to the airport!" Elle yelled, running forward with her fist in front of her, and scaring quite a few Asians. Jason shook his head and followed her, wondering if it might be more productive if he just pushed her in front of a moving vehicle and handled this mess himself.

But he knew he could never do that. No matter how weird she was, Elle had been his classmate since second grade. Although he didn't know her personally, he knew of her. He had heard about her antics and how her little "outcast group" got into all sorts of trouble with the rest of the school. He remembered when he had accidentally given her a black eye in fourth grade when he hit her with a football.

So no matter how much she annoyed him or how much the whole "Death Note" thing annoyed him, he would never want to hurt her. She was his only hope in this weird "other dimension". Plus, he would feel extremely guilty later.

XXXXXXXXXX

The plane landed at about 7 in the morning. Elle had slept through the whole flight. That was the thing with Elle, she could sleep all day if you let her, unlike her nickname-sake, L. Jason had been kinda restless, possible because he was sitting next to Elle and she had a tendency to move a lot when she slept. He had been kicked numerous times and even punched. It's safe to say the plane ride wasn't that great.

Elle and Jason stepped off the plane with Neil following. They retrieved their luggage and showed their fake passports to the person you show passports to, and left the airport. They had assumed the false names "Alice Sommers" and "Justin Bieber". Yeah, Elle gave him that name just to piss him off.

Anyway, they hailed a taxi and drove to a high security asylum, Gray Wolf Asylum. This place was for the worst of the worst, the seriously messed up. That's why it was still called an asylum.

"So, what exactly is our plan?" Jason asked. Elle shushed him.

"We can't discuss this here! I don't trust that taxi driver," Elle glared at the mirror, where the taxi driver's face was reflected. He looked back at her with a slightly freaked out face. Jason rolled his eyes. Neil stabbed him in the neck with a boney elbow.

"Ow! Quit that," he mumbled, elbowing the shinigami in the ribs. Neil growled.

"It's not my fault this cab is so damn tiny! God, why did I sign up for this . . . ." he trailed off.

"You didn't, you lost a bet, remember?" Elle smirked and Neil glared at her. Just then the cab pulled over to a very creepy gray stone building. Jason and Neil got out, and Elle paid the driver.

"This place looks like it came out of a horror movie," Jason commented, pushing his glasses up. He couldn't help it, that was his nervous reflex.

"Eh, I've seen creepier. But then again, my parents actually let me watch PG-13 movies," Elle smirked. Jason glared at her.

"So, BB is in there. I've got a plan, but it will only work if you guys help me. OK?" Neil and Jason nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be serious," Jason said in a monotone voice. Elle's plan was completely insane – no pun intended.

"Come on! It'll work! Just be observant and this will work out fine, I promise," Elle smiled. Jason wondered how she could smile when she was about to make what could be the worst mistake of her life.

"I don't understand why you're so concerned, Jason. It seems like a good plan to me," Neil said. "I am the backup, so it's highly unlikely that something will go wrong."

Jason still felt nervous, even though Neil had agreed to help if something went wrong. Jason was worried about Elle. He didn't know if it was just his "be a hero, protect the girl" reaction, or if it was because he cared about Elle. _Well of course I care about her, if she dies I'll have no one to tell me how this place works besides this creeper,_ Jason thought.

Elle, on the other hand, noticed Jason's hesitance as well. She found it cute that he cared, but also a little annoying. She could handle herself. And after all, it's not like he could do this job. No, only Elle could do this. And she wouldn't want anyone else to do it for her.

"You guys ready?" Elle asked, smiling. Jason sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Nope, not really," Elle smirked.

"Then let's get this shit on the road," Neil concluded, floating towards the asylum.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, why the hell do I have to do this . . ." Lance complained, walking up the stairs to the little house that was painted red. He wondered why the hell someone would paint their house red. It just made no fucking sense . . .

He knocked on the door, holding the book in his other hand. She wouldn't believe him. Even if she was the crazed friend of that psycho bitch, she still wouldn't be weird enough to believe this. It was just too fucking weird.

"Hey, what's up," a kid that was about ten asked. Lance hadn't even noticed that the door opened.

"Um, is Rachel here?" he asked, feeling out of place. He was bad with kids, and I mean like, really bad.

"Sure, she's in her room. Up the stairs, last door on the right," the kid said, and then walked into another room. Lance shrugged and climbed the stairs to Rachel's room. The door was covered in all sorts of stuff: Japanese symbols, anime characters, keep out signs, and a pair of high heels taped to the top of the door. Lance shuddered and knocked on the door.

"MOM! I'LL WASH THE CAT IN A MINUTE!" Lance heard a high pitched female voice scream. He covered his ears and yelled back.

"IT'S NOT YOUR MOM! IT'S JUST A DUDE WITH A BOOK!"

Lance heard footsteps, and then the unlocking of many locks. He counted about eight. Then the door opened and Rachel was revealed.

She had long, dark, hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top over a purple one, a weird cult-like necklace, and a jean skirt. She was wearing two different knee-high socks, one yellow and green stripes, the other pink with red hearts. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Um . . . hey," Lance said, surprised by her appearance. Maybe this weirdo actually would believe his story.

"Ohmygod, you're Lance Harrold!" she squeaked, jumping up and down like a fangirl. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, which was just about as messy and weird as her door. Then she locked all her locks (there were actually nine, Lance was close).

Lance sat on the bed, which was really messy. He had to move a pair of pants and a rubber duck in order to sit down.

"So, what brings you here," Rachel asked, sitting down way too close to him and staring at him with a strange intensity.

"Your psycho friend sent me?" Lance answered, trying to lean away from her.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific," Rachel stated, crossing her arms as if this was obvious. Lance rolled his eyes. Of course she had multiple psycho friends.

"Elle. She told me to give you this and that you need to find the 13th death note," Lance said, hoping he was right.

"Well why didn't she just come over herself?" Rachel asked, walking over to a bookshelf. She removed a wig and some tights from it before pulling a little black book off the shelf. On the cover was a picture of two dudes and an apple.

"You see, there's a bit of a problem . . ." Lance trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. Rachel sat next to him again, holding the book and looking concerned.

"What kind of a problem? Is Elle grounded? Does he have a deadly disease? PLEASE TELL ME SHE DOESN'T HAVE SQUAIDS!" Rachel screamed, shaking Lance back and forth. Lance looked at her as if she were insane (which was probably true).

"No! She's been sucked into some sort of alternate dimension! With my fucking brother! And all I get is this creepy-ass book that she said you knew how to use!" Lance yelled, finally snapping and throwing the book at Rachel. She caught it and looked at it in wonder.

Lance watched as she opened the book and read the conversation he had with Elle and Jase. He crossed his fingers, hoping that she would believe him. She cocked her head to the side, and then put down the book. Then she strolled over to her desk chair, and squatted in it. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what the death note is?" she asked, holding her thumb to her mouth and staring at him. Lance glared back, kinda creeped out.

"A notebook of death? How should I know?" he asked. Rachel nodded.

"Who is L, what is his occupation and when is his birthday!" she rolled forward in her chair, causing Lance to scoot back onto her bed.

"I thought Elle was a girl!" Rachel scooted away from him, seemed to assess the situation, and then sighed.

"OK, I believe you. Partially because Elle would never try to prank me and partially because I don't even know you, and you certainly don't know a thing about Death Note. So I believe you. Now what is this?" she asked, holding up the notebook that read "Death".

"I don't really know. It works kinda like an IM though. Except with books," Lance scratched his head.

"It reminds me of Tom Riddel's diary in Harry Potter," Rachel commented, looking through the book. Lance cocked his head to the side.

"So, let's write to them, see if they answer," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah. I hope they haven't gotten into any trouble yet . . ."


	3. Beyond

**(A/N – **Thank god! I was almost late updating this week, my computer broke yesterday and I had to brave Black Friday to get a new one *shudder* Not. Fun. Anyway, new computer, new chapter! We meet the first cannon character. (well . . . I guess B really isn't cannon . . . I guess it depends on how you look at things *shrug*).

If you can guess the three main (not Death Note) manga references from this chapter, I'll give you a shout out and a virtual cookie! If you can guess the two minor references . . . you have way too much time on your hands. Enjoy! I don't own Death Note!)

3- Beyond

"You'll never take me alive, coppers! I am a ninja alchemist and your minuscule skills will not deter me for I AM JUSTICE!" Elle screamed, kicking against Jason. He held her arms, trying to keep her from struggling out of his grip, but not wanting to get kicked either. He didn't think she would go this far.

"FOOLS! My legend dates back to the 12th century! I am simply one hell of a psycho! BANKAIII!" Elle broke free of Jason's grip just as he approached the door, and lifted one foot off the ground in the crane stance.

"HIYA!" she yelled, trying to kick Jason. He mentally rolled his eyes as she smirked. _God, she is having way too much fun with this . . ._

"Hello! Someone, anyone, help! I don't think I can restrain her for much longer!" Jason yelled as he succeeded in capturing Elle and dragging her through the door.

Elle, on the other hand, was having a rather fun time acting insane. It put her manga vocabulary to good use.

"I am the god of the new world! You will all die, FOOLS! Get too close and I'll go Sebastian and throw cutlery at your ass! And smack you with Ciel's pimp cane! Don't make me get my zanpaku-tô!" Elle screamed. A few attendants ran up to Jason and Elle, looking worried. They immediately restrained Elle, grabbing her hands and forcing them behind her back. She yelped and started to cuss them out the only way she knew how: In four different languages.

"Esgig esel! Baka! Mierda de zorra! ASSHOLES!"

Jason bent over as he caught his breath. _ That_ _had been a workout_, he thought. An attendant walked over to him and handed him a form that he had to fill out for Elle. He explained to the staff that Elle was out of control and that this was the only place he knew where he could take her.

Jason knew this was all part of the plan. Once Elle was admitted into her room, Neil would let as many patients as possible touch the death note. This would send them into hysterics, possibly causing a riot, or at least enough commotion needed for the next stage of the plan.

While the attendants head off to settle down the other patients, Jason would go and free Elle. Afterwards, they would both hack into the computer system and locate BB's cell/room/whatever and release him. Then they would alert Neil and they all would leave without a trace.

Of course that's the ideal plan. Chances are, something will go wrong, maybe even terribly wrong. Elle was a pessimist, so she planned for things like that. Anyway, back to the story.

Elle kept hurling insults at her captors until they finally had enough.

"You know what, fuck you kid!" the first one said.

"You wanna know what we have to go through every day? Screw you! Anna, just throw her in here!" the second one smirked.

"I hope he kills you!" the first one cackled, throwing an Elle in a straightjacket into a cell/room thing.

"BASTARDS!" Elle screamed at their retreating forms through the small window in the door. Elle knew there was another person in the room with her, and she knew he was dangerous. She also knew that he was probably in one of the bunk beds to her left. She observed the camera to her right.

_OK, first take out the camera, then get out of this jacket_, she thought. Elle struggled to the corner where the camera was located. _ I might be able to kick it . . ._

Elle jumped and kicked, successfully hitting the camera, but just barely. She kicked again, and knocked it off its post, sending it tumbling to the ground in a heap of metal and wires. Elle felt satisfied with her work, and sat down, starting on her straitjacket. Elle balled up her fists and tried to see if she could step over the sleeves. She attempted this three times, and failed three times. Elle was frustrated. She knew that the jacket wasn't made of very high quality materials, so in theory she should be able to find a way out of it.

Elle decided she would just see if she could rip it. Elle pulled at the sleeves with all her might and . . . it actually ripped. The sleeves ripped from their bonds so that Elle could use her hands again. She stared at her hands, dumbfounded. _Did I really just do that?_

Just as she thought that, she turned around to see a man staring at her from the top bunk. The entire left side of his body was terribly scarred, much like Mello, except worse. His dark brown hair was long, even past his shoulders, and very messy. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and was very thin. He looked as if he hadn't eaten anything for days.

He stared down at Elle, partially in wonder at her strength, and partially sizing her up and seeing how much of a threat she was. Elle stared into his eyes . . . _red eyes_.

Elle's own eyes widened. This was . . . BB?

Elle smirked. She was scared, of course, but that fear was clouded by excitement. And when Elle gets excited . . . she does things she might regret later. Mostly because she embarrasses herself.

B was kind of confused. This girl had been able to disable the camera, rip her straitjacket to shreds, and now she was smiling at him. B knew for a fact that he wasn't exactly pleasant to look at. _Well, she's probably insane, I mean, this is an asylum_ . . . B thought. He had been in solitary confinement for so long he forgot that most of the other "residents" were completely nuts.

Elle glanced above B's head, pretending to read his name and lifespan. She knew that B wouldn't trust anyone at first meeting, but maybe if she pretended to have Shingami eyes, he would take her more seriously. That way when Jason got here, B would be more compliant.

"Hm, Beyond Birthday. I like that," she smirked and looked at him. B barely showed any alarm. It reminded Elle of Jason.

"You have the eyes?" Beyond asked. He was trying to be as calm as possible. He had never anticipated he would meet another person with the same talent as his. He couldn't even tell that she had them, her name and lifespan were normal, her eyes were light brown. Nothing special or out of the ordinary.

Elle smirked inwardly. She was trying to control a major fangirl outburst, and was a bit surprised that she was succeeding. Elle tried to plan out B's reaction's in her head, although not all could be completely accurate, considering the fact that he was not featured in the original manga. She would just have to improvise and hope that she wouldn't screw up.

"You could say that. How long have you been here, Beyond?" Elle asked. She began to pace while looking at him. He was so unlike the pictures in the LABB cases. She had never thought of the scarring that would be left after his attempted suicide, or how the asylum would treat him. He looked like a pathetic hobo. No, scratch that, a pathetic L-like hobo with red eyes. Yup, that's it.

"I can't even remember anymore. They don't give you any way to keep track of time. Eventually I stopped trying," B's shoulders slumped. Elle felt sorry for him. She had watched enough prison movies to know what happens after you're trapped for so long. Eventually it breaks you, and you just stop trying, stop hoping. And after you get out, you can't function in the outside world. That's what was happening to B, Elle realized. He was almost broken.

"You shouldn't ever stop trying, B. What happened to surpassing L? What happened to being the greatest, to actually _live_?" she stopped and looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. B wasn't even concerned with the amount of knowledge about him this girl had. She had probably been sent from Wammy's House just to torture him.

"I lost, Lindsay. I didn't surpass him, and I never will. I am a failure. And living? Huh, I gave that up the day I got these scars. I'll just rot in this place, and I don't mind that. I guess I have gone a little insane," B pondered, looking at his hands. His fingernails were chewed and covered in dried blood. Elle frowned at him. He was the one she had chosen. She didn't want him to die, and she didn't want him to act like this, a shell of himself. A plan formed in her head.

"No, alone you couldn't defeat L. But I will work with you, and together we will both defeat L . . . and his new enemy. B, if you don't join me, you'll be killed. Don't you want to have one last adventure? It's possible it wouldn't even be your last! You would become world-renowned as the man who surpassed L! The smartest man in the world!"

"No, I wouldn't be the smartest. I would have had help. And as I've said before, death does not scare me. I embrace it."

"Smart men use their resources! And doesn't hearing that L is fighting a new foe make you angry? He's doing the same thing you did, you know. Except he's being a coward about it," Elle rolled her eyes. How could B so blatantly deny this chance! It made no sense, wouldn't anyone want to have a second chance at their life's dream? At living at all?

B lifted his head and brushed his bangs from his face.

"A coward?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, an L mannerism that gave Elle hope. He was back to his old tricks. She smiled.

"He's called Kira," she stated.

"Doesn't that mean 'sparkle' in Japanese?" B asked, an eyebrow raised. Elle's smile grew.

"Exactly. He's killing of criminals by somehow giving them heart attacks. He's not even brave enough to kill them himself, or even kill them in an interesting way. It's so idiotic it annoys me," Elle rubbed her temples, waiting for B's reaction. His last few remarks had been promising; she was so close to getting through to him. . . .

"Coward. Unimaginative coward. L will catch him. And gain another victory. He's so cocky – "

" It annoys the crap out of you, doesn't it? And what even worse is that this 'Kira' is going to target you as a victim. If we don't erase your records, then you will die. You will be killed by 'sparkle', and then L will catch him," Elle said. B's eye twitched.

"That sounds like a terrible way to die, at the hands, well not even the hands – of a coward. And then for that braggart L to take the glory for catching this louse? God, I can't even imagine it . . ." B shook his head, and then looked Elle in the eyes. His eyes seemed to glow now, and a small smile spread across his face.

"I'll help you."


	4. Breakout

**(A/N – **God, I feel like crap. I think one of the guys in my class gave me bronchitis. Damn him . . .

I don't think this chapter was written as well as the others, but eh *shrug* I kinda like it. FIGHT SCENES FTW! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, *insert witty comment here*)

4- Breakout

Jason sat on the chair, filling out paperwork nervously. The attendants kept hovering around him and asking him if he needed anything, and it just creeped him out. He hoped that Neil would do something soon.

"Hey, Jason? Are we starting the plan soon? I'm hungry," Neil asked. Jason jumped a bit, then mentally cursed the shinigami. At this rate, he would probably be in a cell right next to Elle's. _ Yes_, he scribbled on his paper.

"Gotcha, boss," the shinigami answered, and floated off into the ward section of the asylum. The screams started almost immediately.

Jason looked up worriedly as the nurses hurried out of their stations to the ward as the noises grew louder. The attendants around Jason quickly dispersed.

After he was sure they were all gone, Jason made his way into their station and wiggled the mouse of a computer. He was lucky that the computer was on; he was terrible with technology and would have never guessed the password. He began to click on different folders, looking for the room where Elle was located.

"And what exactly are you doing, young man?" Jason gulped. Judging by the tone of the voice, Jason knew he would be dealing with a touch male nurse. As Jason turned around slowly, his fears were confirmed.

He had a blonde buzz cut, a scar on his cheekbone, and a whole lot of muscle Jason didn't have. Jason pushed his glasses up his nose and tried not to sweat so much. Sure Jason could throw a football and shoot a basketball, but he was so skinny it was unhealthy. His parents had put him on a special diet because he had been eating too much junk food and candy, but what they – and even Jason - didn't know was that he had a high metabolism and depriving him of fats would make him a twig.

So yeah, he didn't have a chance.

The male nurse roared and stormed forward, aiming at Jason's face. Jason stepped back, tripped and fell into a spinney chair, sending him flying across the room. The nurse stormed over to Jason, who was still rolling towards another group of desks. He had tucked his feet in while he was rolling, and in a panic, pushed off from the desk, sending him rolling into the nurse. He succeeded in knocking the wind out of the male nurse, and his chair zoomed back to the desk he had pushed off of.

The male nurse began to curse in Russian, and sprinted over to Jason, infuriated that a boy in a spinney chair could land a blow on him. Jason was beginning to get the hang of the chair, and saw it as a weapon that gave him an advantage. He pushed off the desk with a jerking motion, sending the chair spinning in circles. Jason gave the nurse a nice backhand to the face.

The nurse stumbled back a few steps, and then grabbed poor Jason by the front of his T-shirt, lifting him out of the chair before he could give it another twist. OK, now Jason was really screwed. The nurse growled in Jason's face, and was just about to give Jason a piece of his mind when the small guy came up with a plan.

Jason kicked with all his might and hit the nurse right in the no-no zone. He double over in pain, and Jason grabbed a computer tower and slammed him over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"God, I should have thought of that in the first place," Jason smacked himself in the forehead and then went back to the computer. A new email read that Elle had been placed in room 103. It also said that she would "have a whole lotta fun in there hurhurrrrrrr *trollface*" so he knew that he had to find her fast. He stepped over the male nurse and started to run down the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how do you plan to get us out of here?" B asked, standing up. Elle bit her lip.

"Well, the rest of my team is planning to break us out," she stated. Just then, screams and fearful yells were heard from other parts of the asylum.

"And that would be them . . . ." Elle mumbled sheepishly.

"Wait, I have to work with more people? And what exactly are they _doing_?" B asked, looking out of the small window to see patients and nurses alike running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Just two. And I don't even know if one of them even counts as a person . . . and they're just causing the patients to have mental breakdowns. No one should get hurt . . . intentionally," Elle added, joining B at the door. Just then, Jason skidded around a turn and came running down their hallway.

"Oh, here comes Jay," Elle said, waving through the window. B gave her a strange look but didn't say anything.

Jason noticed Elle in a room with a creeper dude, and ran right to her door. Then he realized he had forgotten keys.

"Oh, screw my life," he mumbled, and tripped a passing nurse. He then stole her keys, opened another room, shoved her in and locked the door. Elle and B stood flabbergasted.

"He's usually not like this . . ." Elle commented. She kinda liked it.

"He's got blood on his shirt," B pointed out. Elle hoped he hadn't killed anybody yet.

Jason unlocked the door and Elle and B walked out. Elle hugged Jason, who felt kind of awkward and patted her on the head with a weird expression on his face. Elle pulled away smiling.

"That was awesome! Epic nurse grab and go!" Elle exclaimed.

"You should have seen me beat up the Russian male nurse with an office chair. Let's find BB," Jason said, tugging Elle's arm.

"I'm B. Now let's find your other friend and leave," B stated, feeling awkward stuck with two teenagers. He was 21 now, and felt like some kind of pedophile talking to them.

"Oh, right," Elle said. Jason put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Neil came flying around the corner, laughing his ass off and scaring quite a few mental patients along the way. Jason rolled his eyes.

"B, do you see anything?" Elle asked. B shook his head. Neil tapped him with the Death Note and he jumped a few inches upon seeing the death god.

"B, meet our shinigami, Neil. Neil, B. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Elle cried. Neil began to float up the hallway, followed by Elle and Jason. B brought up the rear, still kind of freaked out by the whole situation. His composure seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was seriously questioning his sanity. Maybe these kids were just a part of his imagination and he was in a dark corner of his room humming a children's song. He shuddered at the thought.

The group rounded the corner, dodging some screaming mental patients. Elle thought that back in her world this was the last place she thought she would be. EVER. Even her school wasn't as weird as this, and her music teacher had worked at a burrito shop with a male model. She shook her head, wondering why the hell she would be thinking about these things _now_.

They stormed into the waiting room, and Elle scooped up the forms Jason was filling out, and the little sign in sheet at the front desk. She then shredded them to pieces, and ran down the hallway. Jason tried to follow her.

"No! Get B and have him wipe the computer system! Before word gets out that he's escaped! Burn all files with the name Beyond Birthday!" Jason nodded, and yelled at B, who complied. B was a master hacker, and made quick work of the computer. Elle scooted back into the room.

Jason and B were in the nurse's station, and the male nurse was still knocked out on the ground. B and Jason worked quickly, not even noticing the bleeding man. Elle stopped for a minute to stare, then shook her head and stepped over the dude.

"Have you guys removed all pictures, data, names, whatever? From all sources?" Elle asked, worried. Whenever she wasn't supervising something, she felt helpless and worried constantly. Probably because everyone else usually screwed up.

"Everything I know of. My information was classified, so I only had to wipe these records and the national ones, along with the FBI and CIA. Not too hard. Now all we have to do is find the file . . ." B trailed off as Jason yelled "got it!"

"But are there any other filing cabinets? Or places where your records could be stored?" Elle asked. She was sweating now, and the nerves were catching up to her.

"No, everything was transferred to computers. And L would have made sure that all of my records were electronic. He doesn't like hard records, he finds them easy to lose," B stated. Elle nodded. Even if B did break out of Grey Wolf Asylum, L wouldn't disclose his information to the police. L would think that he could find B himself, and that giving out B's information was just more fuel for Kira. At least that was what Elle hoped.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" Elle yelled.

"True dat!" Neil agreed, floating behind Jason. Everyone turned towards the doorway, but stood openmouthed at what they saw.

Five nurses stood in their way. On their own, the nurses weren't very intimidating. They were all about the height and weight of normal women, and they didn't look particularly strong. The bad part was they had needles. Big, sharp, scary-ass needles. And they were mad. If Jason didn't know better, he would have thought he was in one of his brother's sick fantasies.

"Now, we can't let you just take one of our patients, can we?" the one in the middle asked. She was a platinum blond with the biggest needle of the group. Beyond gulped. He never really had been a good fighter, he was only a good serial killer because by that time those people were meant to die. He may have been the largest of the three, and the oldest, but he was out of shape and not that strong to begin with. He was better off letting Jason take this one.

Jason had the same idea. He grabbed a spinney chair and sat down, readying for battle. He picked up a keyboard that he could use as a shield. Before Elle could say "Kira" he had pushed off a table and was hurtling straight towards killer nurses.

"Jason, you idiot!" Elle screamed. She was sure the guy was going to get stabbed. He was only 5'4"!

Jason hit the first nurse right in the gut. He pushed both his legs into her stomach with all his might and she fell quickly. A nurse to his right tried to stab him, but he deflected her blow with the keyboard. Elle, Neil, and B stood a few feet away with their mouths wide open.

"What the hell is this! I thought only L used that style!" B asked, an eyebrow raised as Jason kicked a nurse in the shin and pushed off of a table, ready to attack again.

"I know . . . it's kinda freaky – familiar if ya know what I mean," Elle stated. With his baggy pants, dark hair and strange chair-fu, Jason seemed to be acting a lot like L. I mean sure, his hair was neat and cut shorter and he was wearing shoes, but it was still a freaky comparison.

Jason was in the zone though, and he didn't hear anything that his break out buddies were saying. He was getting tired, though, and didn't respond as fast to attacks. He was barely even able to defend himself now. But he knew he had to. B wasn't in good enough shape to help, and Neil was, well, Neil.

No, he would have to do this himself.

He roundhoused a nurse to the face, but wasn't quick enough. The blond one stuck her needle right into his raised leg, his inner thigh, nonetheless. Jason cried out in pain and almost fell out of his chair. He was feeling kind of strange and woozy, but he didn't want to pass out. How would they make it out alive if he passed out?

"Oh shit! JASON!" Elle screamed. She ran towards the nurses at full speed. Jason tried to reach out a hand, to tell her to stay back, but he couldn't talk or move. His eyes were barely open.

"You BITCHES!" Elle screamed. No one messed with one of her friends without getting seriously injured. Elle had been in her share of fights in elementary school, and had won every single fight. And those fights were just about stupid things. Elle cared about Jason, and when he had fallen, she felt like it was somehow her fault for not helping sooner. But she would help now.

A brunette stabbed at her, but Elle backhanded the needle, and it flew out of her hand. Then Elle ducked because she was stabbed at again, then stepped on the brunette's foot, kneed her in the stomach, and threw a nasty uppercut to her jaw. Next up was a redhead with two needles. Elle sidestepped an attack from another brunette, and blocked both of the redhead's needles. Then she spun around, gaining momentum, and roundhoused the girl in the face, sending her flying.

The blonde tried to pull the same trick she had used on Jason, but Elle was fresh in the fight, and very fast. She spun around, and grabbed the needle. She closed her hand around the glass part and squeezed. The needle broke, and the blond stared at Elle with a surprised expression. Elle just smiled and punched her in the nose. Then she turned around and kicked the other brunette, who never saw it coming and just dropped like a fly. Elle smiled, satisfied with her work. She was just about to turn around when she heard a loud smash from behind her.

B was standing over a black-haired nurse, who had apparently been hit over the head with a computer monitor. B wiped his hands on his pants, trying to look cool.

"You should be more observant," he stated, not looking at Elle. She felt a pang of inferiority, but she just shrugged and walked over to Jason. He was breathing fine, but he was passed out.

"B, this stuff won't do anything other than knock him out, right?" Elle asked.

"Yup. That's the exact same stuff they use on me," B said. He was already heading towards the door. Elle sighed and tried to pick up Jason.

It was true that he was three fourths of her weight (he was seriously deprived of junk food), but that didn't make carrying him any less awkward. Elle scooped up his legs and slid an arm around his shoulders to lift him up bridal style.

_So backwards, so wrong . . . _she thought. She could feel his chest as he breathed in and out, and the warmth of his body. She tried not to think of it. She knew that he wouldn't like her, so she needed to put useless thoughts like that outside of her mind. She was in Death Note now, and there was no time for relationships, no matter how cute Jason was or how awesome L and B were. She had more important things to worry about.

Elle followed B out the door, carefully carrying Jason. Neil floated out of the door behind them, chuckling to himself.

"I quite like these humans . . . what an interesting bunch. I hope they are prepared for the obstacles ahead," he smirked, and caught up to the others.


	5. Conversations

5 - Conversations

"Thank god that's over," Elle sighed, collapsing onto a bed. She had just checked herself, B, and an unconscious Jason into a little hotel far enough from the asylum that they didn't arouse any suspicion.

"I'm the one who should be saying that, I was stuck in that place for I don't know how long," B commented from the bathroom. On the way over he had insisted on shopping for clothes. Usually Elle would have been the one to insist on going shopping, but B had initiated this adventure.

They had gone to about twenty stores before both Elle and B had found suitable things to wear. Elle had picked out a few things for Jason as well. Elle had been more than little surprised when B had dragged her into one of her favorite stores – Hot Topic.

"Um, B are you lost?" she had asked, questioning his sanity once again.

"No, I am not. I am simply being practical. If I had gone to a different store, I would have been scrutinized for purchasing hair dye and eyeliner," he stated, maneuvering through the store to find the items he needed. Elle just shook her head.

Now said serial killer was applying the dye to his hair. It was a normal shade of brown, but as he brushed the dye in, it turned pitch black. Elle fell back onto the bed, and nudged Jason with her foot. They had only bought one hotel room with two beds, so she could easily poke him from her own bed without having to get up.

"Jason? You up yet?" she asked, poking his stomach.

"He won't wake up until about six. The sedative they used is very powerful," B explained. Elle looked up, and almost feel out of her bed.

B was utterly transformed. His face was clean-shaven, and his eyes were lined with black. Only one of his eyes was red, the other was a grayish-black, courtesy of some cheap contacts. His hair was spiked up into a sort of "effortless" way, basically just a gelled up mess of hair. The weird thing was . . . . it looked good on B. Even though it was obvious that his hair wasn't naturally like that and he wasn't really an insomniac, he looked pretty damn good.

"Whoa . . ." Elle breathed, still not completely over the fact that B had freaken metamorphosized.

"Oh, yeah . . . sorry, I just feel more comfortable like this," B said, scratching his head. He was trying to act like L and seem as if he didn't care, but Elle could tell that he was a bit embarrassed by his L impression.

"No, you look good . . . it's just so different . . ." Elle shook her head and looked away as B headed for the fridge.

She poked around in the bag she had stuffed her belongings into after she had changed her clothes. Elle was now wearing a black tank top with an off shoulder white and blue shirt with 13 on it. She was also wearing skinny jeans and black converse. She had kept her straight dirty blond hair down, and it fell to just below her shoulder.

Elle blew her new side bangs out of her face as she rooted through the bag. Her hand brushed against something, and she pulled it out. It was the Note.

"Oh, I haven't checked this in awhile . . ." Elle bit her lip and opened the book.

_**Myello! Elle, you there?**_

_**OK I'm getting kinda pissed. This is just like when you never answer your effin phone.**_

_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes (bum bum bum . . .)**_

_**I hate you.**_

_**You suck my brother's wenis.**_

_**I hope you actually DO have squaids.**_

_**=P**_

Elle shook her head and face palmed. Of course Rachel had gotten a hold of the Note by now. Elle found a pen and was about to begin writing when she heard a slurping noise coming from the kitchen. Elle turned around with an eyebrow raised.

B was crouched over a jar of jam, slurping the stuff off of his fingers. Elle's eyebrow rose higher.

B looked up at her, and turned a bit red. He may have been a serial killer, but he had no clue how to handle teenage girls. So he picked up his jam and turned his chair around.

After he did this, it was all Elle could do to not break into howls of laughter. She chuckled a bit and began writing.

_**Ello!**_

_**God! What the hell took you so long!**_

_Lance has joined the chat._

_**WTF Lance.**_

_**Yeah dude . . . . just no.**_

_*pouty face*_

_***Facepalm***_

_**OK . . . so what took you so long? And WTF happened?**_

_**What took me so long: I was breaking BB out of the loony bin. What happened: I was sucked into Death Note by this notebook. And I have a shinigami *smirk***_

_**Aw MAN! I wanted a shiniwinihinigami!**_

_Excuse me, a what? And isn't B the serial killer! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!_

_**Two words.**_

_**. . . . . .**_

_. . . . . ._

_**Butt rape.**_

_SCREW YOU, YOU FUCKING JACKASS! I'M GONNA JUMP THROUGH THIS BOOK AND RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!_

_**LOL.**_

_FUCK YOU BOTH._

_**No thank you. And actually B was just a murderer in order to prove something. He isn't actually psychotic.**_

_**Wow. I can't believe you actually met B! He is like my 6**__**th**__** favorite character . . . ooh could you get me an autograph from you know who! Please!**_

_**Why the hell do you like him anyway! He sucks! He has no fangirls!**_

_?_

_**He has fangirls! I'm his fangirl! He looks so cute when he burns things . . . . *sigh***_

_**He is a male Misa.**_

_**HOW DARE YOU!**_

_Oh screw this, I'm going home . . .._

_**STAY HERE LANCY BOY!**_

_OK staying . . ._

_**Really. Nobody likes Mikami. Just face it. I bet most Death Note fans can't even remember who he is.**_

_**Well you like Matsuda!**_

_**Yes, he is my second or third favorite . . . but at least people remember the idiot.**_

_**=P**_

_Can we please stop talking about your current crushes on people that aren't supposed to exist and focus on the important things? And where's my brother, anyway?_

_**Passed out on the bed next to me.**_

_WHAT!_

_**Not like that, he accidentally was injected with an anesthetic. He'll be fine in about an hour.**_

_Oh, OK . . . whew . . . _

_**Yeah, you said you needed some info, right? Do you know what day it is?**_

_**Um, one second . . . **_

Elle got up and walked over to the table by the door to the hotel room and picked up the complementary newspaper. The found the date and returned to the Note.

_**December 6**__**th**__**.**_

_**OK then, wait a minute . . . . . damn you just missed L's broadcast.**_

_**Aw man. Oh well I'll just watch it on Youtube.**_

_**You could have done that here, dumbass.**_

_**Oh . . . right.**_

_*sigh* idiots . . . so what does this have to do with us?_

_**Well, technically it has nothing to do with you, but it helps me not die. I'm supposed to be messing with shit in this world, and I don't wanna die.**_

_**Yeah, it wouldn't be cool if she ended up like her namesake.**_

_**Screw you, sparkle.**_

_Sparkle? Namesake? Can I please be filled in now, I think I've waited long enough._

_**Oh yes, Kira means sparkle in Japanese hardy har har.**_

_**Wait, Rachel, you didn't fill him in?**_

_**Oh, should I have done that?**_

_***facepalm* Lance, it's like this. Kira believes that criminals, lazy people, just all people that don't help society, should die. L believes that criminals should be put in prison.**_

_So I would be killed by Kira_

_. . . ._

_GO L!_

_**Lance, don't listen to the Kira hater. Kira will provide us with a world full of nothing but love and good people. It's like the new Jesus! =D**_

_**OK, do not EVER compare Kira to Jesus AGAIN!**_

_**Ooh, touched a nerve there, little emo lover?**_

_**L IS NOT A FUCKIN EMO!**_

_Oo, I don't like emos . . . maybe I should go with team KIra. . . ._

_**Lance, shut the hell up and go die in a hole with Near.**_

_**Yes, whatever you do, you should hate Near.**_

_Near . . . . I like him =D_

_***facepalm***_

_***facepalm***_

_**So anyway, do you guys want to know of my awesome adventures or what?**_

_YAY! Story time!_

_**Gay.**_

_Oh c'mon man, I can't be funny?_

_**No. You like Near, therefore you suck and will die in a hole. Elle, continue?**_

Elle proceeded to tell Lance and Rachel about Neil, BB, and the asylum. Rachel was completely obsessed with Neil, and when she heard his name she went into a fit of "ROFLMAOing" which continued for quite some time. Lance, of course, was still new to Death Note and didn't understand a few things. Elle patiently explained things to him, and they talked through the Note for quite some time. Eventually Rachel's mom found out that there was a boy in the house and Lance was kicked out, but Elle continued to talk to Rachel.

_**So, now that he's gone . . . how's it going with Jason *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge***_

_**Pretty well. He's co-operating with me and hasn't died yet. And I won't even think of the *hink hink wink wink nudge nudge* here. I have to be completely focused on not dying. Once I defeat Kira I might be able to stick around for some of that, but I doubt it.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Well, I guess Neil would take me back home. He might even wipe my memory and yours, and even erase this Note.**_

_**Aw fudge. And I was looking forward to my little Elle finally being in a relationship so you won't whine all the time.**_

_**Shut up you jackass!**_

_**Haha!**_

Elle shook her head and was about to write a reply when she heard a grunt from beside her. She looked over at B, who was eating . . . his 9th jar of jam! WTF is wrong with that boy!

Jason sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He pushed his ring finger onto the bridge of his nose, only to find that his glasses weren't there.

"OK, where the_ hell _are my glasses?" he asked, still calm. It kinda freaked Elle out. Elle handed Jason his glasses, which he then shoved onto his nose. He opened his eyes.

"Um . . . where are we?"

"Hotel room," B answered between scoops of jam. Jason finally noticed him and jumped back in fright.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you!" Jason asked, kind of scared.

"That's B, just with a makeover," Elle answered. She looked down at the Note and saw her recent conversation. She quickly told Rachel goodbye and closed the book.

"Dude . . . you look emo," Jason stared at B, seemingly in a trance. Elle face palmed.

"This is going to be one fucked up night," Elle massaged her temples. Neil chuckled from a corner.

XXXXXXXX

**(A/N** – I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! This took so long! I didn't think I had any extra chapters lined up, but I just found this! Ugh! It's all my fault and I hope you don't hate me for this stupid filler full of Note conversation. I promise in the next two chapters things will happen – I PROMISE!

Oh, and here's a Reviewer's Question – Who's your favorite character? Elle, Jason, Rachel, Lance, Neil, or my version of BB? I'm very sorry for the crappy chapter! Criticism appreciated!)


	6. Awkward

6 -

"What do you mean there's only two beds! What idiot made it so there was only two beds!" Jason asked. Both B and Neil turned and pointed at Elle, who glared at them in turn.

Jason had changed into his new clothes, a pair of baggy jeans and a well-fitting shirt with "DN" across the front. Elle had picked it out just because it seemed funny to wear something like that when they were in fact in** D**eath **N**ote. It was about 10:30 PM, and there was nothing good on TV, so Jason had suggested they go to bed.

"I just wanted to save some money – "

"Save some money! We have like$ 50,000! Why would you need to save money!" A vein was throbbing in Jason's head.

"I don't see what the big deal is . . . and we are going to have to buy a _lot_ of shit when we get to Japan – computers, tracking devices, video cameras, a place to live, feeding Beyond's jam addiction – "

"I can stop whenever I want!"

"Food, clothing, bills, disguises, etc. We're going to need all the cash we can get. Even with the money we have we'll still need jobs," Elle concluded. One of her biggest problems – since she had first gotten to this world – had been money. It was something that wasn't really explained in fanfiction – how the hell do people get their money? We can't all be as rich as L! So Elle was being exceptionally frugal with her cash.

"Oh . . . I guess you're right," Jason looked down and scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid. He had never even guessed that they would need so much money . . . and he was just worrying about having to sleep with someone?

"So, you will be sleeping with Beyond tonight," Elle stated, turning around to pull down the sheets on her own bed. The vein in Jason's head throbbed again.

"What! I'm not sleeping with the serial killer!" Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He refused to get too emotional.

"I'm not sleeping with him either! He's probably a pervert!" Elle exclaimed, glaring over her shoulder.

"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I automatically have to sleep with the other guy! That's sexist!"

"You know I'm standing right here don't you?" Beyond asked, an eyebrow raised. Jason and Elle just continued to argue. Neil was standing in a corner laughing his ass off. After a few more rounds of "why YOU should sleep with the serial killer", Beyond had enough.

"Will you both shut your idiotic mouths already!" he said. Jason and Elle both stopped arguing and looked at Beyond.

"Can't you see the obvious answer to our problem?" They just looked at Beyond questioningly. He face palmed and shook his head. "If neither of you want to sleep with me, why don't you just sleep together?"

Both Elle and Jason's faces heated up.

"But –"

"She – "

"I – "

"No buts, now do as I say or I stab you with a sharp object."

In less than three minutes, both Elle and Jason had changed into their pajamas and were lying in their bed. Elle was sweating like mad and Jason was positive he had developed a nervous twitch.

"Good night," B called, as he switched off the only lamp in the whole freaken hotel room. Elle muttered something that kinda sounded like "help me" and Jason just took his glasses off and tried not to twitch again.

Elle fluffed her pillow and turned away from Jason. She was so freaked out by the whole situation . . . but she would act cool. This was just a necessity, it wasn't like they were in love or anything stupid like that. It was like BB said, this was the obvious answer. Elle closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Jason, on the other hand, couldn't reassure himself quite so quickly. He scooted to the far edge of the bed, hoping not to cause any awkwardness by accidentally touching Elle. Jason had a hard time falling asleep in new places anyway, no naturally he had a hard time getting to sleep, but eventually he did, his breathing falling into the same slow rhythm as Elle's.

Both teens were too deep in sleep to react to Neil, who stuck a CD in the player.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now, it would be cute if Jason and Elle had woken up like soon-to-be couples do in all the clique stories – girl's head on the boy's shoulder, arms around each other, stuff that makes you barf because that's just how cute it is.

But Jason and Elle aren't a soon to be couple, and they did not wake up like that. Instead, Elle woke up next to a pair of feet.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled, still not fully awake. She reached out and grabbed a foot, stupid as she is.

"GAH!" Elle yelled as she was kicked in the face and fell out of the bed.

"Oh, sorry," Jason apologized, putting his glasses on and rubbing his eyes. Elle just glared at him. He took a defensive stance.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was upside down, OK?"

Elle mumbled something and went to change.

Once everyone was changed and everything was packed up, it was time to go to the airport.

"C'mon you lazy asses, let's move it," Neil grumbled, floating through B, who had his hair gelled and eyes lined like the day before. Beyond gave the shinigami a strange look.

"We're coming, we're coming," Elle grumbled, walking out behind Beyond. Beyond looked at her weirdly too.

"Can you understand what I'm saying right now?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course we can, we're not stupid," Jason rolled his eyes as he exited the hotel room.

"But I thought you said you didn't know Japanese," B said, a bit confused. Elle and Jason looked at each other, both surprised.

"Say what?" Elle asked. Neil snickered. All of the others turned to him.

"I put that CD on last night, the one that's supposed to be magic and teach you Japanese while you sleep," he explained, pulling out the CD.

"So wait, oh my god I am speaking Japanese!" Elle cried, trying to find some sort of motion to express the strangeness of the situation. Jason just raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it did work, huh. I never really believed in that kind of stuff." Neil shrugged.

"So wait, if I'm speaking Japanese right now, how will I know when to speak English and when to speak Japanese?" Jason asked.

"Apparently after a few days you'll be able to tell the difference, but right after you learn you have trouble deciphering which language is which. It'll all blow over in a few days," Neil said as the group stepped out of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXX

After a fairly uneventful plane ride, B, Elle, Jason and Neil arrived in Tokyo.

"Oh, god, I'm so tired . . ." Elle whined, her head drooping and her eyes almost closed. Jason had to grab her arm in order to prevent her from plowing into a group of college kids.

"Once we get an apartment you can rest," B stated, not looking tired at all. Jason was feeling a bit sleepy, but not as bad as Elle.

"But we have to do so much! I shouldn't be selpiong . ." Elle trailed off as she slumped against a building, basically asleep on her feet. Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and ran with her in order to keep up with BB and Neil.

"Can we just get some coffee or something, please?" Jason asked, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't hooked around Elle. Neil rolled his eyes. Stupid humans that have to rest . . .

"nugh huh," Elle added in a affirmative tone. BB rolled his eyes a bit and led the two sleepy teens to a small coffee house just off the main drag.

"And what would you three like today?" the waitress asked, trying to put on a polite smile when really she thought that B was a pedophile that had drugged some poor children.

"I'll have coffee with sugar, B stated.

"Coffee with cream and sugar," Jason added.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows please," Elle mumbled, trying to stay awake. Everyone looked at her strangely, but she was so sleepy she didn't even notice.

The waitress brought the group their beverages, which they all drank greedily, B putting an immense amount of sugar in his coffee. Jason did put a generous amount of sugar and cream in his, but he was a kid, I mean what kid in their right mind would want to drink bitter-ass coffee?

Elle basically inhaled her hot chocolate. She had never really liked coffee, no matter how much sugar she put in it, she still hated it. But she loved her some hot coco.

They left the coffee shop feeling recharged and ready to look for a house and other items needed.

Elle, feeling slightly more awake, got down to business.

"OK, so it's about 7:30 AM, so we have about eleven hours to buy an apartment, get computers set up, buy our other necessary items, and get ready to kick some Kira ass. So, I'll make a list . . ." Elle grabbed a pencil out of her bag and a piece of paper. She began to scribble furiously as the group made their way down the street.

"B, I need you to get the electronics. We'll need computers, speakers, a voice scrambler, tracking devices, video cameras, etc. I have the whole list here," Elle handed B a scrap of paper she tore out of her notebook.

"Jason, you and I will get food, more clothing, disguises, and other related stuff. We'll all meet up at the coffee shop in three hours. Got it?" she asked. They nodded. "Neil, you go with B." The shinigami nodded.

The group split into two, and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXX

At 10:30 AM exactly, Jason, Elle, BB, and Neil arrived at the coffee shop and ordered what they had before.

Elle and Jason had picked up groceries (mostly junk food, sugar, and jam), colored contacts, makeup, hair dye, various articles of clothing, and other items that would help the team disguise themselves. Beyond had apparently bought a van, and all of the electronics were inside the vehicle.

"So, now that we have all of these things, we just need an apartment. I've given up on hoping for a house. An apartment is the only way to go," Elle stated, sipping her chocolate. She was wide awake now, and hungry too. The next time the waitress would walk by she would ask for some cake or something.

"Actually, I've already bought an apartment," B stated, sipping his tea. Elle choked on her drink, almost spitting it onto Jason.

"You WHAT! And without my permission?" Elle practically yelled, earning a few glances from those at the tables around them.

"I think I can make decisions just as well as you. Technically, I do know more about this than you, you know, being an adult and all," B glared at Elle. He didn't like the fact that she was trying to take over the whole operation. B would sit back and let others take control at times, but he would not let a teenage girl dominate him.

Elle sighed and tried to calm herself. She had to remember that she hadn't told B that she knew everything that was going to happen in the next few years. He just thought that she was smart and had good deduction skill, and the eyes. He didn't know that she and Jason were from another dimension. In fact, he hadn't asked them about themselves, their parents, or how they attained a Shinigami yet. It was kind of disturbing, one Elle thought about it.

"OK, sorry, let's just go check this place out. How much does it cost?" Elle asked, hoping they wouldn't have to use too much money.

"Extremely cheap, yet clean and with decent plumbing and internet services. 3,000 a month," B said, finishing his tea and getting up. Jason followed suit.

"THREE THOUSAND!" Elle looked like she would pass out. All that money . . . for a month . . . "Does that include heat and electric?"

"No."

"Good Lord . . . we need jobs," Jason commented at last. It was true, After everything they had bought – most of B's being bought on the black market and being stolen goods and fairly cheap . . . plus the hotel, they only had 40,000 left. It was scary how quickly they had used up ten thousand dollars.

"Which mean we'll need fake IDs and birth certificates . . . and maybe a growth spurt," Elle added, looking the short Jason up and down.

"Hey! It's not my fault my hormones are slow!" Jason glared as Elle chugged her chocolate and walked out with him and B. Neil sniggered in the background.

"This is a lot more complicated than you thought, heh?" Neil smirked as the two annoyed teens climbed into B's child molester van.

"Really, fanfictions make it seem like you just walk into a candy shop, meet L, and then he and Watari take care of all your financial needs. Or the shinigami does," Elle rubbed her forehead, throwing her and Jason's purchases into the back of the van. Jason and B sat in front while she and Neil sat in the back.

"Hey, you've talked a lot about fanfictions, what exactly are they?" Jason asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror. B's eyes were on her as well, cold in his icy contacts. Elle remembered that she hadn't told B anything about the fact that she wasn't from this world. She would have to keep that a secret for a bit longer or else he would think she was crazy.

"Nothing, just fans of L that talk about meeting up with him. Idiots, really. They have no grasp on reality, hence the 'fiction' part," Elle tried to give Jason a subtle "I'll tell you later" look, but she wasn'y sure if he had gotten the message.

"Hmm, that's interesting. It makes me wonder who these people are, and exactly how they know of L," Beyond looked at Elle slyly through the mirror. Elle knew he was challenging her truthfulness. She wasn't going to let him know she lied.

"The girls at L's heir factory, and some of the gifted students at my old school, who knew of L. They believed they could throw it all away and he would just find them and take them in," Elle knew she had made a valid argument, although B would now ask her about the school.

"What school do you speak of?" he asked.

"It's a gifted school for girls somewhere in the country. I can't tell you anymore, it's classified," she smiled inwardly at her victory. Elle was in the clear for now, B couldn't ask her any more questions.

"Interesting," he said. No one talked for the rest of the ride until they reached the apartment.

**(A/N – **Here's another chapter . . . I hope people aren't too disappointed with this so far. Oh well, too friggin bad. XD we get more into the fact that B knows nothing about the world Elle and Jason came from in the next chapter, along with the new HQ. For now, here's a character profile:

Name: Lindsay Lindor

Nickname: Elle

Alias: Darkness, Kay

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Age: 13

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Theme Song: Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace. This is her dream of keeping L and BB from dying.

Author's Note: Elle is one of those characters that you have to work hard to keep from becoming a Sue. She's the only one that knows what's gonna happen, so it's a real job to keep her from becoming too perfect. I think writing in third person helps a bit X]. But really, I like her even though she's not my favorite character in the story . . . I think? I really don't know. I kinda like them all. =]

Tell me what character you like best!


End file.
